Remember Our Love
by yurianimelover1
Summary: Bella already knew Alice from a long time ago
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Remember Our Love? No..Ok**

**By: The Kidd (YuriAnimeLover)**

**Warning:metions of girl peen... the first chapter is kinda sad, but thats the only one i think that is going to be like that (this story will be humor not angst)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilght**

* * *

><p><strong>Mississippi in the 1850's<strong>

Bella ran through the forest, feeling the wind in her fur. Five other wolves flanked her. She was the leader of the pack with made her the biggest with her dark-brown fur. Next to her on the left was her best friend Denise, who had almost black fur and was the second biggest meaning she was beta. To her right was Thomas. Coming up behind them was the twins, Tammy and Sasha. Sasha is Denise's mate, even if they didn't really show it. She was the one with light brown fur and Tammy's fur was a rich sandy blond. At the rear of the pack behind Sasha was CJ, Bella's little brother. He had dark brown fur just like his big sister but the only difference between them in this form was that he was the smallest while Bella was the biggest.

_So Belly-Bear you finally meet your mate I see. _Sometimes Bella really hated the mind link, especially when Thomas got all know it all on her.

_Yes I have. _The tone of her voice told him to back off so he turned and started chasing a rabbit. She could feel the sadness rolling off Tammy in waves. She hated this. Nothing she said or did could make Tammy believe her. _Tam-Tam please I don't like it when you feel like that. I will always love you no matter what. Even if I have met my mate I will always love you. There is nothing wrong with having two mates._ The rest of the pack started feeling uncomfortable. This link aloud no privacy and they felt that they were spying in on a very private moment. To get away and at least try to give them some sibilance of privacy they all took off. Thomas took off after another rabbit while CJ crouched down then finally taking off after a heard of deer. Denise and Tammy went into the opposite side of the woods of the other two but made sure that they were still far enough away. When Bella felt that everybody was far enough away she started shifting. Her wolf form twisted and turned in a painful looking motion until the form of a girl was standing in its place. Well as girl as you can get with a six inch penis between your legs. Tammy took that as her cue to start shifting too. When her body form finally settled both girls stood by a tree looking at each other. One with pure sadness in her eyes while the other had a mix of sadness, regret, determination, and love mixed in hers.

"Tam, you know I love you right. In love is still not enough to tell how I fell about you. Meeting my mate has still not made those feelings to go away. And to me that just proves that I have two mates." Bella said to break the silence. "So that's the reason I want you to be the first to meet her. Well since she is going to be your mate and all too." The light-heartedness and honesty in Bella's eyes actually shocked her. She was positive that after Bella found her mate that the love thing they had going on would end. They had been friends for years and lovers for more. They lost their virginity to each other and Tammy had been the only lover that accepted her for her birth defect. Tears started to fall from Tammy's eyes. To have a close-to-a-mate lover tell her something like this was too much. No words came to mind. She laid her head on Bella's shoulder and cried.

_Two days later_

This would be the second time Bella ran around the exterior of the house. The scent was fading as if Mary hadn't been here in days, and the only place it led to was the asylum. It wasn't true, she refused to believe it. The words were too painful to say out loud, she could barely think them. That place was evil. They tortured people, innocent people in that place. Mary could not be there. The longer the though settled into her mind the more she whined. The small whimpers were turning into full blown sobs after a couple of minutes. Reality was crashing down on her, no her world was crashing down on her. Her mate was done for. The people there were too smart; they protected the building against everything. Even if she were to get into the building she would be too weak to get out. Bella's world started fading until the darkness took over.

**New Orleans 100 years later…now in the 1950's**

It's been exactly 100 years since I found Bella in the yard of humans. 100 year since I have smelled that smell, 100 years since I have claimed her as my mate. 100 years since she was taken from me before I met her. 100 years since the mate who cannot be named was killed by her own parents for being different. Tammy felt her heart break as she watched Bella sit in the rain. The gods told me that there was no mate for me, why didn't I listen, but after 300 years of following Bella around and then Bella claiming me as a mate I really believed the gods were wrong. It took me finding Bella passed out and the fading smell of a human to realize that when they said no mate that they meant that I had two. Bella was already chosen but if Mary would have us both….Mary. Just thinking the name makes my heart clench and tears come to my eyes. We lost her. We even tried to save her knowing that it was a lost cause. After that the little hope that we did have was lost when her parents gave a funeral a week later. The first 50 years was spent crying and consoling each other, and the last reconnecting. Trying to focus my attention on something that wouldn't have me crying in the next few minutes I looked back up. Bella had switched positions. The rain was now beating down on her face, arms, legs, and the upper parts of her body that her sports bar didn't reach.

This day always went like this. First they would wake up to an empty house, because the pack always gave them lots of space on this day. Then after a really silent breakfast that consists of both of us pushing food around on the smallest plates we could find Bella would sit outside by herself for hours, while I walk around the house cleaning the same things over and over again. An after we stop with the isolation and give in to the need of being with a mate we would sit in the dark and cuddle for hours. Then we would end the day with passion, pretty much physical comfort. This was actually comfort because aside from every other time we have sex Bella would really slow down and make sure I know I'm still loved. There was no rushing. The outside world held no importance to use on this day.

The need for a mate must have become too much for Bella because her head jerked up and our eyes connected. Small sad smiles formed on our faces. Bella slowly got up and started towards the house. I watched her walk at a slow human pace until she pulled the glass door open. I knew she was wet but I didn't care. I fell into her open arm and put my head on her neck. This dreaded day was almost over.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want this stoy to stay i need at least 10 reviews<strong>


	2. Carlisle

**Notes: okay if you read my page then you know why this is this late. So anyway my brother wrote something and i read it and it went just right with my story so here you go. i did add things to it to make it better. please tell me if i did it wrong or made any mistakes. i promise to try to write more but i kinda made this chapter longer to make up for lost time**

**i dont own twight**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pack House 1650s<span>**

Thomas was standing in the hallway outside the meeting room by himself. He really hated being on Mt. Olympus because the air always brought out the red in his hair and he looks funny when it contrasted on his coffee colored skin. There wasn't even a reason he should be here anyways. This was Denise's job, but she had to scout out a new area for their home.

He leaned back against the wall and sighed again. He was tired of standing here and looking down the same hallway for the hundredth time in the same hour. On one end the hallway kept going then broke off in two directions in a T shape, and on the other end the hallway went straight and lead to huge statues of the gods that lined the walls starting with Hermes and Apollo and ending with Zeus at the end of the hall.

"This is worse than touchier!", he all but screamed at the wall in front of him. As he opened his mouth to half-scream something else two demi-gods walked around the corner. From what he knew, these were the claimed daughters of Aphrodite. With their long blond hair and heart shaped faces, and lets not forget to mentions really bangin'' bodies, these two girls could make you do anything with a look. All Aphrodite children were weapons of mass destruction, just hope you realize that before it was too late.

"Hi warrior." They both said coming to a stop to greet Thomas in the fashion that they where showed. As he opened his mouth to greet them back the doors to his left shoot open. Bella glided out the room with a air of confidence and a smile to match.

"Hello ladies," Bella said sending a charming smile to the demi-gods, "I'm sorry to interrupt but me and my friend here need to get back to what we do best and that keeping pretty ladies like you safe." placing her hand on Thomas's shoulder Bella lead him down the hallway and around several corners to the big doors. From the viewpoint of anybody else Bella would look as put together and confident as always, but to anybody who could really call themselves her friend could tell with one look how tense she was. Her shoulders where an inch to tense and her gaze was a little to focused. Feeling Thomas's questions build in him Bella tighten her grip to a painfully tight squeeze and shot him a look.

"Lets get back to the others then I will tell of the next mission."

The farther to the portal they got the tenser Bella seem to get. She pretty much refused to let go of Thomas's shoulder and her grip got tighter and tighter. Thomas kept sneaking glances out of the side of his eye to see if he could get any information but Bella didn't even spare him a glance. She acted as if nothing was wrong. Nobody around her but him could tell that anything was wrong, she knew how to play her part to the fullest. Every pleasant smile to the gods and demi-gods around them were fake and they were none the wiser. Not even the guardian of the portal saw through the fakeness and that's a part of her job. All she did was greet them a farewell and let them walk through.

As they steep onto the other side of the portal Bella's tense frame went stiff. Thomas saw this a threw his senses radius out to cover a bigger area and saw nothing. The forest was as quiet as could be, but he wasn't letting his guard down. He let his whole body go rigid just in case he was forced into wolf state, but nothing seem to be amidst. Shooting another glance at Bella, well to the spot that Bella was standing before he went on high alert. 'What? She was just here, where did she go?' He thought looking around until his eyes landed on Bella walking towards the car with stiff legs. Using this cue he relaxed a little a started making his way towards the car too. Bella didn't even look his way when he slid into the passenger seat. She just start making her way to the house with her hands digging more into the steering will each passing mile until the house was sitting in front of them. To Bella it was a mocking symbol of a curse. No not a curse but the curse, no this curse, this curse that makes them walk on this earth and never die. This curse that makes it possible for her to remember an entire day that she wants to forget but cant because she has perfect memory. This curse that makes her have to watch the same thing that happen to her happen to somebody else but only in a different situation. But its also this curse that makes it possible for her to prevent that form happening as much as possible. This curse that she never asked for but would never give up to make another suffer in her place.

Thomas sat and watched the emotions play across his alpha's face. He didn't know what happen in that room on Mt. Olympus but whatever is was didn't sit well with him. He stayed by his alpha to protect even if they where in front of the house. He could feel the worry coming off his pack mates in the house because they had yet to come in and there was no talking between the two. It was a good 5 minutes before Tammy decided that enough was enough and came out to get her mate.

"Bella? Baby, are you ok?" Tammy approached her hesitantly as if she was a active bomb that was seconds from exploding. "Baby do you want to tell us what happen?"

Bella open the door to the car and got out. By then the whole pack was standing in the front door wearing looks of worry on their forever young faces.

"We have a new mission." Bella said as she looked at the faces. She walked forward to stand in front of Tammy. "I have some good news and some bad news, but lets get in the house first." She let her fingers run down the side of Tammy's jaw and land on the side of her neck. She looked into the other girls eyes and let them stay connected. Bella dropped her hand into Tammy's and started leading them into the house. They both shared a smile and a soft kiss before sitting down in the loveseat.

"Ok." Bella started as the others sat in the seats around her and waited for the meeting to start. "The Gods have given us a mission. Athena unofficially claimed son Carlisle is going to be attacked." The group all let out a collective gasp.

"But the Gods never get involved with their claimed children. Why would they care what happens to an unclaimed one?" Denise's angry voice was the first to break the silence and Sasha had to rub her arm to get her to calm down.

"The questions we need to be asking is who is attacking them. Maybe the Gods care because the attacker is a danger somehow, and if this Carlisle guy dies by whoever hands then it will ruin the treaty." Thomas's logic made them all but Bella think. It was highly unlike the Gods to protect a demi-god, so now that they got the best to protect him something must be wrong. Bella watched as her pack bickered back and forth with their theories wondering if she should tell them.

"LISTEN!" The alpha command made lips form a thin line. "Carlisle is not under protection. In fact he is the opposite. Our mission, which I have already accepted, is to attack Carlisle." She looked around at the forced silent faces that looked as if they were ready to explode. "We do not kill him only attack and relies the beast. The Fates and Oracle have both seen this. All I will say is that Carlisle needs to be alive in the future and the only way that will happen is if the beast in him is awaken. And that's our job. Carlisle is to old for the Gods to claim him officially so they need us to do this. We leave in 3 days." Letting the alpha command slip from the air Bella left the room before anyone could voice their complaint. The thick air that followed her only left Tammy brave enough to follow. Tammy followed her mates' scent to their combined bedroom and found Bella there looking out the window into the forest that was behind the house.

"Bella what's the real mission?" Tammy said in a voice of steel that she was the only one to ever use with the alpha. "Bella I want you to look at me and tell me the real mission now." The edge in her voice was making the air in the room crack under the presser. When Bella refuse to look Tammy worked Bella's blood in her veins and forced her to meet her eyes. As Bella eyes bored into hers she pushed her control further until Bella though she could feel fingers holding her head in that particular direction.

"The Gods told me I have no mate." Bella whispered. Tammy dropped her hold on Bella.

"So I'm not your mate." tears sprung up in her eyes as if her ma- no lover was leaving her.

"I didn't say that. They never said that." Bella told her in a voice that made her question even herself.

"Then what did they say. Tell me the exact words that were passed." her pleading voice was laced with a thread of hope.

"Well when I told them I wouldn't do the mission they got angry. They started yelling and shouting about the Fates and Oracle, then they asked if I wanted to hear the outcome of not taking it. Apollo read the dreaded scroll before I could decline." Bella gave a brief sniff causing her to pause in her retelling. "The exact words on the scroll, I even had them show it to me and it was written in the untraceable mark of the Oracle, was _The alpha warrior does not have a mate._" Bella was now shedding her own tears. "That's me. I am the alpha warrior. The Gods even said 'you are the alpha are you not'. Then they said that if the mission went as planned then they would get you your destined mate." she shoot a pained look at Tammy. "If I can't be happy then you at least deserve to be. I love you to much to make you suffer my fate." Bella didn't even notice Tammy was closer until she felt arms around her shoulders. She didn't even notice when she slid lower on the ground until she felt the coolness of the wood floor seep through her pants and pressed against her over heated body. Their combined tears and emotions blinded them from the listening ears of the pack.

_Three Days Later- The Streets of London_

"Thomas now" Bella whispered to where only the pack could hear. Thomas's mind picked through the mob of people looking for the mind he wanted. He had been tracking this particular mind for a couple of days now and it was easy to pick out. This was going to be a piece of cake, because not only was he now familiar with this mind, but the owner of the mind was very willing to let him lead. From the moment three days ago when he lead Carlisle to the sewer just to see him leave and come back, to now the young man never questioned why this was only happening just now. Thomas finally got to the mind he was looking for. Carlisle was the head of the group which was coming towards them. If all went well there would be no killings only bloodshed. "_Guys something is not right! Don't you smell that!" _Bella yelled in Latin. The mob was getting closer as Carlisle was running to them after he heard Bella's yell. The smell was getting stronger and more familiar but at the same time unfamiliar. The smell was almost of fear and _Bella_? Just as Bella decided to check it out Carlisle and the mob appeared behind them breathing hard. The mob saw nothing. The pack was so well hidden that a tracker Vampire couldn't find them. Just as the plan was about to take place Carlisle pointed at a figure past them. The pack looked over their shoulders to find a boy. He was standing tall with dark brown shaggy hair. He was the source of the smell and he reeked of wolf. His brownish eyes searched the shadows up and down then looked at the mob. As he held up his hands a mob member threw a torch at his leg. The growl he let out prompted more of the mob to throw things. Carlisle raised a dagger at the boy and stepped forward in a threaten manner. The wolf in the boy came to the challenge and lunged at Carlisle. Carlisle screamed in pain as the dagger was ripped from his grasp and a bit was issued to his neck. It only lasted for a second then the boy went to his next target, the man who threw the first torch. As the third man screamed in pain Carlisle heard shuffling of feet and a dog like whine. Then it was silent.

The warriors watched silently from the shadows as the wolf boy attacked Carlisle and killed two others. On the third man the shock wore off and they restrained him. After Sasha concluded that the beast in Carlisle was awaken and that he wouldn't die they left, happy that the job was done but worried about this new problem that has arisen.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing. If that guy you attack would have died-" Bella's voice merged into a scream. They had made it back to their hid out in one piece.

"Bella, your father is dead." The wolf boy said in a quiet tone. "And I am your bother." Bella sniff the air and her head tilted. Maybe that's why they smelled Bella in the 'weird' smell. Sasha used the earth vibrations to check the truth and gave Bella a head nod to say he was being honest. Bella ran her hand through her hair letting the brown locks fall a little in her face. "Can I please stay with you? I have been trying to track you down for months and just got a lucky break and found you. I'm sorry I ruined your meal, but please-" the wolf boy was whining and letting tears stream down his face.

"First tell me everything and I will consider it. I want to know why you smell of wolf, where have you been, and who you have meet. We can tell that you are my family, but we want to know if you can be trusted." The warriors already knew the answers to these questions because Thomas probed the boys' mind and gave the rest the information, they just wanted to see if he would lie and cannot be trusted.

The boy started from the beginning and told his story without any interruptions. The pack was impressed with the honesty. Bella looked back at her acclaimed brother. "Now tell me your name." Bella said looking him in the face.

"Charlie Jason Swan Jr." Bella flinched at the mention of her father's name. "But most call me CJ." he added after he saw the flinch. Bella gave him a small smile.

"Well CJ I am the alpha," Bella gave him a look and he summated easily , "Denise is beta," she said pointing to a girl with black hair and blue eyes, "then there is Thomas," at his name Thomas nodded his reddish brown head at him, "and those are the twins. Sasha is the one with the light brownish hair and Tammy is the one whose hair is almost blond. Now as alpha I welcome you to the pack." Bella stood and watched CJ face light up. He finally had a family.

* * *

><p><strong>i know that you might think this chapter was rushed at the end but it wasn't. And so you know, all of them have powers, even CJ. I will try to make the powers as obvious as possible but until they meet the Cullen which i plan for 4 chapters down the road they won't say the powers out loud. And please fill free to give ideas of what you want.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Well it has come to my attention that ff.n is deleting stories and mine might be soon to come. I realize this message might upset some people because they think it might be a update. I have uploaded this to say I will not be posting anymore until ff.n has resolved this problem. To hear more about my stories I have made a twitter (name forest_beast or jamie-be-rocking-hard) or u can friend me on fb as (z.j. smith). Im sorry it had to come to this. I will be making a live journal but at this moment I don't have one. But to those who do follow me or friend me on updates about my stories


End file.
